The hearts of Dragons, Angels, and Leopards
by Lady Oni
Summary: AU Folken wants to help his brother to prevent the destruction of Geae, but can Van forgive Folken? Eriya and Naria plan to do whatever they can to help, but issues are coming up between the twins themselves.(alternate pairings)
1. Leaving Behind

A tall man sat on a stone which had once belonged to a wall. There had once been a city here, once being key. Large cut stones that had once belonged to buildings, walls, fountains, and archways were strewn and piled around. Though at first glance it looked as if it had been a long time, on closer inspection it could be seen the plants had only begun to creep their way over the rock, and scorch marks still scared ground, trees, and stones alike.   
He had left on his own, left the service of a man he had once admired. Now he was on his own. What was new ever since that day he had left this city to earn his right to be king he had been alone. Now he only wished he wasn't, he wanted to reach someone, someone who had turned his back on him. How could he reach some one he had hurt so much?  
" Folken-Sama?" purred a soft voice. Folken turned to face the speaker and was surprised to see a golden cat-woman crawling up the stone to sit with him.   
" Eriya? what are you doing here?" he asked tilting his head in confusion.  
" Why did you leave us Folken-Sama?" asked a silver cat-woman perched on an adjacent stone.  
" We would have come," added her sister.  
Folken smiled at the two girls, " I'm sorry girls, but I thought it would be best for you to stay."   
" Do you think we would be happy without you Folken-Sama?" asked the golden one as she set her head on his lap and closed her eyes.  
He looked down at the girl as he stroked her hair, " How did you two find me?" he asked with an amused smile.  
" We know you better than anyone," purred Eriya.  
" You may have left Fanailia, but your heart has always been here," answered Naria remaining on her perch yet leaning a bit toward Folken.  
Folken smiled still absent mindedly stroking Eriya's hair. Suddenly Eriya opened her eyes and looked up at Folken, " You miss your brother ne?"   
Folken looked in surprise not sure what to say.  
" If it's your brother you want, I'll bring you the dragon Folken-Sama," said a determined Naria. Before Folken could stop her, she gracefully lept from her position and into the thick jungle-like trees that surrounded the remains of Fanaila.   
Folken stared helplessly into the amazingly thick growth where Naria had disappeared. " Don't worry Folken-Sama," said Eriya closing her eyes and snuggling into him, " Naria will take care of it, everything will be just fine."  
Folken returned to petting the now sleeping Eriya, " I hope you're right Eriya, I truly hope you are."  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Naria glided effortlessly through the thick Fanailian jungle. The sheer density would have forced most to slow to a walk if not worse, but Naria easily dodged the logs, branches and brambles. Finally she came to where she had wanted, before her lay two guymelfs camouflaged below the thick canopy. Naria lept onto the one with long silver hair and quickly flipped the cockpit latch. As soon as it was undone she stepped back to let the cockpit open and sat herself in. She quickly activated the `melf and locked herself in.  
" I WILL bring your brother to you Folken-Sama if I have to drag him here by his hair!" Naria smirked, " However knowing the Dragon I don't think I will have to resort to that." Naria launched the gymelf into the sky and sped off in the way toward Austuria. "Are you ready Dragon?" 


	2. A Full Moon Over Asturia

AN: "Eriya don't be so smug" *glares then bursts out laughing* I'm just playing with you. As to who ends up with Folken whether it be me, my sister, or maybe someone else entirely, that's half the story. So I won't reveal that. Also this starts after the mystic valley incident, however no marriage announcement yet(btx millerna/Dryden) so in other words: Dryden's still on Allen's and Millerna's nerves, Allen's on Van's and after both Hitomi and Millerna. And well you get the idea. Oh and hearts may not go the they do in the show! Like I said in the summary Alternate Pairings.  
  
P.S.: HELP! Does anyone know if the Tierings have separate names? And if they do what are they? Cause If they don't I'm gonna make some up.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflone or the characters  
-----------------------------------------------  
It was night at the Asturian palace, and the full moon had just risen. On the roof a sword sliced cleanly through the crisp night air, then came back to parry an invisible adversary. The swordsman's face glistened with sweat as he continue to strike parry and dodge the imaginary enemy. 'I have to get better' the thoughts ran threw Van's head, ' I have to be stronger" played over and over. He didn't pause for a moment as a head parry turned into a jab. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice someone watching him.  
" You still leave yourself open on the left," the knight pointed out leaning against the doorjamb.  
Van growled, the arrogant knight bothered the heck out of him and the fact that he was the better swordsman didn't help one bit. " What do you want Allen?"   
" I was wondering how much you had improved," he answered stepping out and onto the roof, " Last time we were here I believe I beat you quite easily," added Allen in a challenging tone.  
Van frowned at Allen, he knew the knight was manipulating him into a fight, but he also knew he wanted to. " I guess I'll have to wipe that smug smile off your face," said Van moving into fighting stance.  
" I suppose you could try," said the knight drawing his sword and getting into position himself  
"Ku-kuso," growled a third person. In the darkest shadows just between the edge of the roof and the wall from the stair case, Naria watched silently as the two men began. This wasn't her best choice of nights and she knew it. With the full moon out it was that much harder to hide, but she had gotten into the palace and she'd be damned if she let that Knight screw it up.  
She slid farther back toward the end of the roof, she looked over the edge to see one of the sentry stations and in the wall opposite that one of the many gymelf bays. It would be dangerous and there was a good chance she'd be spotted but she had an idea.  
The cat-woman gracefully lept down from the roof, as soon as she landed she pressed herself against the wall and looked up to make sure the guards hadn't noticed. They hadn't. It made sense, the guards were more concerned with outside of the palace. She ran the short distance to the entrance to the hanger. As soon as she got in she hid in the shadows taking in her surroundings.   
It was small for a hanger with only a few 'melfs sat against the walls. Their owners were siting around a table in the far corner. They had a few candles on in, as well as cards and glasses full of what was probably achohol. They seemed drunk and were too busy arguing about how one of them had cheated to notice the cat-woman.  
Silently Naria crept up to one of the gymelfs and lept on to it's arm. From there she could reach into the cockpit, if she could get it open without being noticed. She flipped open the latch and slowly pulled the cockpit open, all the time watching the men.   
Finally it was al the way open. Naria wasn't a mechanic, but all pilots knew basic repairs and the such, including how to make an energest overload. As soon as everything was ready she activated the guymelf.  
Naria lept down and looked over her shoulder expecting to see the guards to be coming. Instead they were so drunk they just pointed at the gymelf and laughed. 'Thank god for alcohol' she thought laughing and ran out of the hangar. Naria looked over her shoulder again to be positive she wasn't being followed only to run into someone. ' By Atlantis!' she thought, ' I got careless.'   
Naria looked across at who'd she'd run into to see two bright blue eyes starring out of a striped face. " You could watch where you're going!" Yelled Merle. Suddenly she realized it was a cat-woman that she'd run into. But before she could say anything to the first cat-person she'd seen in what seemed like forever Naria lept up and over her still running as fast as possible. ' What was that about?' thought Merle as she watched the retreating figure, ' I just wanted to say hi?' Merle frowned, ' Why is there another cat-person here? And why was she in so much a hurry?' she wondered.   
Allen dodged another of Van's swings and attacked when suddenly there was an explosion causing both men to stop and turn.   
"What the . . .?" said Van as he and Allen tried to find the source.  
" Gadess!" yelled Allen as he looked over the wall at the navy haired man, "What's going on?!"   
The man slid to a stop and looked up, " Commander! Something's happened in one of the hangers!"  
"They may need our help!" yelled Allen as he ran down the stairs sword in hand.  
Van took another look at the dark smoke billowing in to the clear night. Then he turned to follow Allen, however he found a silver cat-woman blocking his way.  
Van took a step back sword held up, " You!" he said glaring, " You work for my brother." he said it like an accusation.  
"Hai Dragon," Said Naria standing up to her full height and putting a hand on her hip, " I do serve Folken-Sama."  
"And you caused the explosion," he accused.  
" You're a certified genius," she rolled her eyes, " I wished to talk to you, not that half-brained knight."  
" About?" Van still held his sword threateningly.  
Naria sighed she reached to her side where she carried the sword she had decided to bring. She slipped the sword and sheath off the belt, and held it horizontally in front of her, then tossed it to her right.   
Van watched as the sword still in the sheath clattered across the roof before coming to rest against the low wall that surrounded the roof.  
'Lets see I've got two things in my favor,' mussed Naria as she evaluated the situation she had just put herself in, '1. I've got speed; if I need to I think I could make it to my sword, 2. I've got my claws; he's not aware of those.' Naria stretched her fingers, for this reason she'd left her gloves in the Tiering. 'Yet he's got just as much, 1.He's got distance; His sword's longer than my claws 2. He gets first move; if we fight he's going to start it.'  
" I've a message from Folken-Sama . . ." she started shifting her weight to her other leg.  
" Why did my brother send one of his pets?" he interrupted.  
' Pets! Pets! How dare he!' thought Naria, " Yet you hide behind your pet," she sneered the word pet. She smiled at the angry look that crossed Van's face. " Your brother wants to see you." she said baiting the hook.  
"N-Nani?" Van's mind was racing, ' Folken? He want's to see me?'  
" He want's to talk."  
" About what?" asked Van regaining his composure.  
" I'm only the messenger," said Naria turning around to leave. " Meet me in the south-west just outside of the city. And bring Escaflone we'll be traveling." Naria turned and started to leave.  
" A trap ne?"   
Van still watched Naria suspiciously as she bent down and picked up her sword. Silently she slipped the sheath back on her belt, and lept up on the low wall. Crouching there she turned to look over her shoulder, " He's left Zaibach." She disappeared over the wall.  
'He left Zaibach???!!' Van dropped his arms to his side. Then looking at his sword he turned it enough to look at the crest. His family crest. Something that he and Folken shared as much as Van would like to deny it. Van growled, " Let's see what you've got to say. . . .Brother."   
He sheathed his sword and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Hitting the bottom he ran to the front of the palace and out of the gates into the city. He was about to turn on to one of the many city streets When he heard a loud scream.  
" VAAAAAAAAN-SAAAAAAMMAAAAAA!" turning around he found Merle running toward him.  
" Shhhh, be quiet Merle," he scolded being sure no one had heard her.  
Merle slid to a stop in front of him, then in a whisper, " I wanna come with you!"  
" Go back to the palace Merle," was all he said as he turned to head for the windmill where'd he'd hid Escaflone.  
Merle ran on all four legs beside him, "I'm not leaving you!" she said in a determined voice looking straight ahead.  
Van looked at the cat-girl a just smiled, though he hated to put her in danger it was also good to have her by his side like a younger sister.  
They arrived at the windmill and Van lept into Escaflone and transformed it into dragon mode. " Get on Merle!" Van watched as the cat-girl happily lept up and onto the dragon gymelf. As soon as she was situated Van took off into the night sky.   
About five minutes later they found themselves flying over the south-west side of the city just as Naria had said. " I don't see her," growled Van as his eyes scanned the canopy.  
Merle leaned over when a shine caught her sensitive cat eyes, " Over there Van-Sama! I thought I saw something!"  
" Good work Merle!" As Van flew Escaflone closer the form of one of the Tierings became clear, and a silver cat-woman relaxing on its open cockpit.   
" I knew he'd come," Naria said to the sky as Van landed. " I see you brought the kitten."  
Merle puffed up, " I'm no kitten!"  
Van was surprised to se a genuine smile cross Naria's face, " No you really are very brave and loyal," Said Naria remembering when Merle had defended Van against Her and Eriya.   
Merle's fur when back down and a look of confusion crossed her face as Naria retreated into her gymelf. Changing it to flight mode she took off Van following behind her.  
" Where are we going?" he yelled up to her.  
" To Fanaila," she answered as the gymelfs disappeared into the Asturian sky. 


	3. The Hearts of Sisters

AN: Hey thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the slow down, but I couldn't write this chapter right. ( I must have rewrote it 7 or 8 times) So I know it sucks but I decided to focas more on the twins and Merle than on the brothers. Also I'm probably going to be doing a lot of POVs from now on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflone, Eriya, Folken, Van, or Merle, and yeah I don't even own myself Naria.  
  
Warnings: Bad grammer and spelling.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Folken sighed as he looked up at the early dawn sky. A soft continues purring came from the golden cat-girl that leaned against him. It had been all night and Naria still hadn't returned, he was worried over what trouble the cat-woman had gotten herself into. However in the back of his mind he was comforted by the thought of how skilled she was. Out of the twins Naria was the more military, though Eriya was also highly skilled Naria was better, at least in this respect.  
  
The golden light of the rising sun painted the land in reds, oranges, and yellows. It played off Folken's metal arm making it look like pure gold. Softly Folken slipped Eriya off his shoulder and against the tree he'd been leaning on.   
  
As soon as his warmth left her side Eriya stirred awake. She arched her back in a long stretch, " Folken-Sama, Naria's almost back isn't she."  
  
Folken looked back at Eriya and smiled, they never ceased to amaze him. The twins almost seemed to have a magical bond at times. " If that is what you believe."  
  
"She is Folken-Sama," Eriya crawled over to a little pool that was created by a small trickle of water. She carefully removed her gloves setting them neatly beside her. Then she cupped her hands to scooped up some of the cool liquid then tossed it on her face. Then the cat-woman laid down and began to trace circles and the such in the still water, the tip of her tail swaying ever so slightly.   
  
Suddenly Folken saw the cat-woman's ear perk up. " She's here." was all Eriya said as she lept to her feet and slipped her gloves back on.  
  
Folken turned to face the way she should be coming from. At first he was only greeted by the now light blue sky, then he became aware of the two specks heading their way. A small smile found it's way across Folken's face, `So he's come,' he thought.  
  
The two `melfs landed carefully in the clearing that had once been a city. Folken stood facing them as Eriya came to stand behind him on his right. Naria quickly lept out of her tiering and took up her spot to his left.  
  
Eriya smiled to her sister, " So, Anieki? Any trouble?"   
  
Naria smirked back, " None at all Eriya. After all I'm very lucky."   
  
Van got down from the dragon armor followed by a young cat-girl. Merle looked around quickly recognizing the place, then her crystalline blue eyes fell upon Folken. She looked at him for a second then her eyes went wide with relation, " Folken-Sama!" she squealed and ran over to him. Eriya and Naria shifted uneasily, but seeing Folken smile at the young girl put them to ease. Merle stood in front of him smiling, " I don't believe this! You've come back!" She looked back at Van, " Van-Sama! Folken-Sama's alive!" Van just glared at Folken not saying a word. Merle looked confused, " Van-Sama?"  
  
Folken smiled down to Merle, " Why don't you let me and Van talk on our own." Merle seemed reluctant, but decided to leave them be. She ran over and sat down in the shade of a far tree, beyond hearing range. " You two watch over her, ok?" Folken added looking back at the twins.  
  
" Folken . . " they started.  
  
" I'll be fine," he finished for them.  
  
" but, . ." Naria glared at Van.  
  
" Please," Eriya and Naria watched Van carefully as they turned to join Merle.  
  
" I would feel better if they weren't watching her," Van sneered.  
  
" They are in sight, don't worry Van." The two women sat near Merle eyes still on Van.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naria's POV  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I suppose I should show more respect to Folken-Sama's younger brother, but he's just so . . . . .irritating. He constantly insults Folken-Sama, calling him heartless, and cowardly. If Folken-Sama were heartless neither I or my sister would be alive at this moment. We would have died that day after leaping off the cliff, falling to our death. Yet we didn't and here we are!   
  
I don't know why Folken-Sama cares for him so much. He's rash, foolish, arrogant, and seems to have made it his life mission to kill Folken-Sama. Even so, Folken has time and time again insisted that Van not be hurt in any way. And now he's trying to reason with the brat! It irks me so much. They may be brothers but that boy is nothing like Folken-Sama.  
  
I look over to my sister who is also watching the two of them talk in the distance. A knowing smile graces her face, sometimes it bothers me how she understands people so well. I know how to manipulate people, but when it comes to understanding emotions Eriya's the one to turn to.   
  
She turned to me still smiling, she knew what I was thinking, " This will make Folken-Sama happy," she assured me.  
  
" But he just wants to kill him, I don't trust that Van one bit," I glare in the direction of the two brothers. Eriya just smiled back at me as I sighed and relaxed a bit. If Eriya believed everything was fine then who was I to question it.  
  
" OHHHHHH! I can't here what they're saying!" whined the kitten we'd been assigned to look over.  
  
"Will you get off!" I growled annoyed at the kitten who had planted herself on my head craning her ears to try to catch any bit of the conversation.  
  
She looked down at me blinking a few times before realizing WHY I'd asked her to move, " Gomen!" she said all too cheerfully as she jumped down. She looked from me to Eriya, " I'm Merle!" she said a big smile across her face.  
  
I couldn't help but smile, maybe her cheerfulness was contagious, " Naria."  
  
" Eriya," my sister was smiling too, though not the understanding smile she'd had a bit ago, more just plain happy.  
  
Merle looked back and forth between us trying to decide weather or not to ask us something. Finally making up her mind she blurted it out, " what's it like having a sibling?"  
  
I was shocked by the question, it wasn't something I'd expected, especially another cat-person. Most of us have many siblings, it's just the way our families worked.   
  
" Don't you have siblings?" asked Eriya softly.  
  
Merle looked down sadly, " I suppose I probably had several, but I don't remember much about them, I was really young when they died."  
  
" Is that how you ended up with Van?" I asked.  
  
" UmHum," she nodded, "Van-Sama's family took me in, and I suppose Van's been the closest thing to a brother I've ever had," the young girl shifted uneasily, as I noticed a few tears collected in her eyes, " but I wanted to know what it'd be like to have a cat sibling, or more than anything a sister."  
  
I surprised myself when I set my hand on the kitten's back, " You know I've always wondered what it'd be like to have a younger sister."  
  
I think I must have surprised Eriya too, but she covered it with a warm smile, "Me too," she set her hand on Merle's back too.  
  
My sister's red eyes met my own sending a silent message. I looked down at the young girl, " So what do you say Onichan?"   
  
" After all we're all Fanels ne?" Eriya put in from the side.   
  
The girl's crystalline blue eyes sparkled with happiness, she looked between us again as if to be sure we were serious. Another smile quickly put all her fears to rest, "Right!" she yelled as she lept into my arms. A little shocked I blinked at the girl before wrapping my arms around her slim frame with a slight smile. Eriya leaned over also smiling.  
  
Perhaps I misjudged that boy. Maybe him and Folken-Sama aren't too different. After all they had both taken in lost kittens and made them family. Taken care of us and nurtured us. Now if Van could forgive his brother maybe we could all get along. However even though he's not as bad as I thought, I still think he's a twerp 


End file.
